The Next Generation
by ValerieRose52
Summary: Charlie is a boy that wants a girl. Bernie is his sister, a girl that wants to be known for being her, not being her parents daughter or her brother's sister. Christine is the new girl that trips over the wrong foot, but falls into the right arms.
1. Chapter 1, Charlie

Ch.1 CHARLIE

Charlie was swivelling in his spinny chair. he liked that. He liked the way that it looked when his room flew by him, a blur. But, he had to stop or he would be sick, but it was stopping that made him feel that way. Charlie got up, his chair still spinning and collapsed onto his bed. He thought of all the homework he could do, if he wanted. He could do it if he wanted, and the teachers could do nothing about it if he didn't, cause if the teachers laid one finger on him… they'd probably get fired. He was the prince of Verona Garden after all.

Charlie had a good life, a perfect life as prince in the garden of Verona. He did what he wanted when he wanted to do it. The one thing that the sixteen year-old had never had, that all his guy friends had, money couldn't buy. A girlfriend. Of course Charlie could've had any of the girls anywhere, if they'd known he was on the market. He was supposedly dating some princess from Made-Up-Ville in No-Where-Land. What he really wanted was a girl who loved him for his him, not his crown or his money. He had three guy friends, his best friend, Jake, then Eddie and Chris. They all had girls, Jake had Lillian, he would do anything for her. Eddie had that blonde, Gloria. And, Chris had Therese. The guys all went to 5 Guys Burgers and Fries together a lot, which was silly because there was four of them. But Charlie knew the owner, Ray-Ray, so they got the best seats with all the TVs.

**Sorry guys really, really short chapter.. I really want to get to Bernie, she's gonna be fun! Review! I'm going to do the first three chapters kind of short, to intro duce the characters, but then they will get longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2, Bernie

**ch. 2, BERNIE**

Bernie got up really really early,like every morning, she liked it that way. She liked to get up and feel the sun on her face as she sat on the porch swing. In her dreams she would run around the park at this time, or to Starbucks to grab a coffee, but "she wasn't old enough to run on the streets all alone every morning" according to her mother, Juliet Bluebrick, who did not understand that Bernie loved running in the morning, not in the evening when her mom could go and sit on bench or something. When she had imagined it, she would be clad in her lululemon running top and nike running shorts. Her new, yet unused, nike tennis shoes would glint in the early morning sunlight. Bernie got exercise through tennis and badminton, the official bluebrick royal family sport, but still, she thought running would be better. Bernie went down twelve year old got out the family size box of reese's puffs and poured herself a bowl with whole milk, the only good kind. She may like exercise, but not as much as yummy food. It was a miracle she stayed so thin. After she finished her bowl, she went up stairs to finish a paper with her coffee.

Half an hour later Bernie had not only finished her extensive over- the-summer paper (she had actually finished the paper weeks ago, but she just had to proofread one more time), but also changed out of her fleece PJ pants and T-shirt, to put on her first day of school outfit, a Lilly Pulitzer summer dress and cute strappy, wedged sandals. Bernie went over to the large window and opened it the cool breezy air hit her face like the waves at the private beach they vacationed at in the summer. She liked that. She went back downstairs after putting up her hair, it was still too warm out to wear it down. Downstairs her mother, Juliet Bluebrick, was sitting at the table drinking coffee and watching Netflix. Bernie went outside and sat on the porch on her favorite porch swing. She sat there waiting for her brother, so she could hitch a ride with him. She watched as tightly knit groups of kids walked by in cliques of threes and fours. Bernie did not have a clique. Sure, everybody knew she was cool and nice, but her only Real Friend, Kayla, was not… into sharing Bernie. Bernie hated that.

**Charlie pulled up in his new porsche, he got cars for doing stuff, like birth days, Christmas, and cleaning his room, and since his birthday was in early August he had a fairly new car to drive himself and Bernie to school in. Charlie was sixteen years old, that was four years older than Bernie who was twelve. He went to the high school next to the grade school that Bernie went to. So, Bernie walked from the high school parking lot to the grade school front doors. The schools that Bernie and Charlie went to were not public schools, but they did not have a uniform, just guidelines. Bernie would check-in with the school secretary, Mrs. Nerholdwhick, to say hi and get a pack of smarties. Then she headed up to her classroom to face Kayla who always over excitedly attacked Bernie with Oh My Gosh-es. That was really, really annoying but, what could Bernie d about it? Nothing. Kayla did that to every one.**


	3. Chapter 3, Christine

Ch. 3, Christine

Okay, so there has been a little confusion on whether or not Bernie and Charlie are Gnomeos kids, which they are.

Christine stood in front of her mirror. It was the first day of school and she was the new girl. Plain and simple. Christine was pretty enough. she had brown, slightly wavy hair and light colored eyes. Her skin was light, but it got a little darker in the summer, so it looked fine for now. She mostly had a pretty face, but she did not feel as good as she looked.

She shook her head again and went over to the closet and pulled out a mint green shirt that went better with the black skirt than the hot pink one. She had seen some girls, supposedly her age walking around her new neighborhood and she had gotten some wardrobe ideas from them.

That was another thing though, everything was new. New Everything. New house. New city. New school. New friends, not that she had ever had any anyway.

Christine had been probably one of the biggest losers at her old school, and she was determined to be more social this year. She had already started. She had seen one girl walking around in front of her house over the first few weeks shehey, maybe we could, like, be friends** this seemed like a question only someone without friends would ask. So, Christine did not invite her over to her porch ever again. Infact, she pretended she didns Toyota, and turned on the radio. One of her favorite songs, VALERIE, was on. That was very motivational, and slightly ironic. Christines permit so, technically she could drive. But, her mom had to drive Carolyn anyway. **

**Christine walked up the front steps to her new school. She opened the glass door in the front of the building. The secretary,Mrs. Nerholdwhick, recognized Chrisine from seeing her over the summer for school-related reasons. She checked in with her. **

**Christine walked into the office. The office had four rooms. The first room was the main room. This room had mint green walls (just lighter than Christines desk, and a big tardy/absent/late book. **

**The first room on the left was the blue-walled room that the sick kids sat in. Christine had seen some of them towards the end of last year when she came to visit the principal for an interview. In this room was a plastic chair, a cot with a scratchy-looking pillow-and-blanket set. The room also included a sink and lots of shelves and cabinets . **

**The next room on the left was the copy room. It was a pale salmon color that was not exactly preferable. There were large copy machines, printers, and laminators in this room, as well as teacher mail boxes. **

**The last room was the principal**Mmm, Christine, the lunch room is that way.s seen earlier that summer that had seemed very tight knit friends that did not often make new friends that were not fourth wheels and were eventually dropped. Not the kind of kids to take a new girl under their wing. But, there was no avoiding them, unless she turned around which would look like she was lost. Even though she was, but she did not want to look lost.

The girls stopped laughing at a joke one of them cracked. They were sitting outside a classroom. The blond haired, brown eyed one (later identified as Lillian Peterson, King Gnomeos, daughter) gave her a questioning look.

Christine smiled awkwardly. Listen chick, I got somewhere to be so make it quick. Do you guys know where first period Literature is?NEWBY ALERT yeah, I have Mrs. Moser the way Is and Gloria outfits.

Lillian was wearing cute jean short shorts and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. Her shoes were bright neon yellow nike running shoes. Lillian looked like a Tomboy, but she also looked like the leader of this clique of girls. Lillians ankle. She looked down and picked up a piece of paper. It said Christine, sit with us at lunch? - Lillian

Christine smiled. This year might just turn out decent.


End file.
